


Lips on Lips, Cards on the Table

by actualtrashking



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, waverly earp is a pillow queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-quite confessions of love (lust?), and sex on a pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips on Lips, Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> The first (?) smut for the wayhaught fandom, p sure I am now That Guy...Enjoy!

“Okay, Waverly. You've got this.” Waverly mutters to herself as she paces back and forth in the bar room. “I mean, really, what's the worst that could happen?” She asks as she shrugs her shoulders and laughs to herself, though it sounds hollow even to her own ears. “Clearly, she likes you. I mean- oh no, I'm talking to myself...and answering! This can't be good...”

At the realization, Waverly stops where she is and stands in one place before taking a deep breath in. She called Nicole- Officer Haught, just a few minutes ago and thankfully, the other woman picked up.

Now comes the waiting. The agonizing, may-never-truly-end, waiting. In all honesty, Waverly hadn't really thought this through beyond dialing Nicole's number that she,  _ in no way _ , keeps carefully folded in her wallet. What, are you crazy?

She has a bad habit of talking when nervous and will even do so without an audience, as she has clearly demonstrated to herself just a second ago. 

Where the hell is Nicole? It can't really take that long to get from the police station to the bar- the town's not  _ that  _ big to begin with.

“Waverly?” 

Nicole's voice cuts into Waverly's thoughts and she turns just in time to catch the beginnings of a grin crossing Nicole's face. What are words? Words seem meaningless in comparison to everything Officer Nicole Haught has ever been and could ever be.

“Hi.” Waverly breathes out as she just stands there for a few seconds.

The bar isn't open; business has been slow and Waverly didn't exactly want an audience for... well, for whatever this might turn out to be. It's not as if Waverly is going to confess her undying love or anything. Just maybe finally give Nicole the green light that she has been wanting to give her since that first time in the bar.

That's why the bar seemed most fitting for this, really. It feels as if things are coming full-circle, somehow.

“Is everything okay?” Nicole asks as she makes her way further into the bar and towards Waverly.

“What? Yeah, yeah; of course!” Waverly can hear the strain in her own voice and wants to stop herself, but apparently her mouth and her hands have other ideas. “Everything is great! Why- why wouldn't it be great? I mean sure, I broke up with Champ but I mean, that was a long time coming. Too long, really and I  _ really _ don't regret it at all. It was for the best, honesty; I know it was. It's not like he could see me as anything other than an object, anyway. And besides, it's not like-” Waverly cuts herself off the moment she realizes she has said too much.

“Well, I can't exactly say I'm sorry to hear that.” Nicole finally says, taking a step closer to Waverly. “I think even he knew he never deserved you.”

“I wouldn't believe you even if you did say you were sorry about Champ.” Waverly replies, her voice softer now as Nicole enters her personal space.

“Am I that transparent?” Nicole asks with a laugh.

Waverly thinks that Nicole's laugh would rival angels if there are any that exist. Then again, she worries if they  _ did, _ they would be more fearsome than beautiful, and Nicole is honestly the physical embodiment of beauty.

“Weeeell, yeah, sorry to break it to ya.” Waverly replies, drawing out her words, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“I think I can live with that.” There's a pause as they just stare at one another for a few seconds before Nicole seems to remember where they are and why she was called down here. “So what did you need to talk to me about?” Nicole finally asks.

Words again. Waverly actually needs to think of the right ones to say. Hasn't the universe done enough? Doesn't it know that she hasn't exactly thought this through and Nicole is just  _ right there. _ And really, what human on this earth graced with Nicole Haught's positive attention has the ability to properly function?

But she has to do something, right? She has to say something, anything. Words, words,  _ fucking words! _

“Oh yeah, that! Um, well you see, I really um, I needed to talk to you about... uh--” It's not as if Waverly is making any real progress on the talking front, but her fatal mistake is looking up from the bar room floor and into Nicole's eyes. Her eyes that remind Waverly of warm honey, and hot summer days when you can't get enough of the sun on your skin, and sunburned lips that just beg to be kissed despite the pain. 

Okay, maybe she just threw that last thing in because her eyes immediately flicked down to Nicole's lips and she really,  _ really _ wants to kiss her.

“Oh, fuck it.” Waverly sighs out before she wraps her hands around the back of Nicole's head and pulls her down for a kiss- one that Waverly realizes in this very second Nicole was _ in no way _ prepared for because at first, she isn't kissing back.

But then she is, and by god, Waverly never realized kissing could actually be this enjoyable. And  _ wow  _ Nicole's lips are soft. Like really soft and-

“Well, that's one way to get a girl's attention.” Nicole says as she pulls back, and Waverly realizes she hasn't actually opened her eyes yet.

“Good, though?” Waverly asks as she finally opens her eyes- admittedly reluctantly. She misses the kissing.

“Very.” 

Oh! Kissing again! They're kissing again and Waverly just wants more- which is why they are now stumbling, rather blindly, back. And that's probably not the best idea because that's where the-

_ “Fuck!” _ Waverly gasps as the small of her back makes contact with the pool table's edge.

“You okay?” Nicole asks as she pulls back, looking Waverly over in actual concern.

“Yeah, yeah; I'm fine. Just hit this ole thing.” Waverly says as she hits the top of the pool table.

“You sure?” Nicole asks again, still looking Waverly over.

“Yeah, I am.” Waverly replies, and it feels like she's saying that to something other than the question asked. And somehow, she's sure Nicole understands that, too because in eight seconds flat, she's hoisting Waverly up on the pool table and situating her body between Waverly's legs.

Waverly's watched rodeos, before- countless times, and she's so used to eight seconds feeling like forever, but this time, it's not long enough for her. But then Nicole is kissing her with an urgency and pushing her back on the pool table, and there she goes again, forgetting all of her words because Officer Haught seems so good at stealing them all. 

_ That should be illegal _   Waverly distantly thinks before she slides back on the pool table to give Nicole more room.

“Shouldn't-” Nicole is cut off by another kiss. “Shouldn't we take this somewhere more private?” Nicole finally manages to get the question out.

“No one's here. Can't get any more private than that, Officer.”

“Maybe I should cuff you for indecent exposure, Miss Earp.”

“You haven't even  _ begun _ to see how indecent I can be, Officer Haught.”

Nicole's hand is unbuttoning Waverly's pants, and all Waverly can really focus on is how nice Nicole's arms are- especially the one currently holding all of her weight situated behind Waverly. That is, until Nicole's hands slip down the front of Waverly's panties, and then Waverly can't think of anything other than how fucking great Nicole's fingers are. So great that Waverly thinks there should be a monument dedicated to their skill, and they have only just begun.

“I thought you were a planner. Three days in advance, was it?” Nicole asks before kissing Waverly again.

“Who says I haven't been planning this?” Waverly shoots back, pulling Nicole in for yet another kiss.

Nicole's fingers slide up and over Waverly's clit, hitting just the right spot and Waverly's lifting her hips, trying to get more of that contact as her hands grasp at Nicole's jacket. 

Waverly has a second to think that maybe they should have actually gotten more undressed, but then Nicole moves her fingers again, and she could be wearing fifty layers and Waverly wouldn't care so long as Nicole was still touching her like that.

“Fuck, keep doing that, please!” Waverly bites out her words, a death grip on Nicole's jacket.

“As you wish,” Nicole answers and actually picks up her pace.

Waverly has been so used to sex not being about her pleasure- she's so used to her needs and and wants coming second (or as was the case with Champ, hardly at all). So this? Having all of Nicole's attention, having it finally be about her for once is just overwhelming in the  _ best way _ .

“Fuck me!” Waverly practically growls, and then Nicole's fingers slide down farther and are inside of her and Waverly thinks for a split-second that this is what feeling complete is like.

That is, until Nicole finds her g-spot, and then Waverly can think of nothing but Nicole's name, and ends up saying it as if it's some sort of prayer to what she feels are deaf Gods at this point. Or at least, she  _ really _ hopes no one but her and Nicole are in this moment; not when it feels  _ this fucking good _ .

Her orgasm crashes into her so suddenly that even Waverly is taken by surprise. “Oh my fucking god!” Waverly screams as her back bows, and Nicole slows but doesn't stop, and Waverly's not sure she can take much more. But then her second orgasm is on her, and she just needs more, she needs Nicole infinitely closer.

“Please, please, please, oh my god, please!” Waverly gasps, trying to pull Nicole in closer, trying to kiss her and not even really managing her mark, but it does the job well enough for now.

Finally, Nicole stops, her fingers still inside of Waverly but not moving, waiting Waverly's aftershocks out for a few seconds before pulling back and Waverly can't help herself. The second Nicole's fingers are free, she's grabbing for that hand and watching as Nicole's pupils blow out when she sucks her own cum off of Nicole's fingers.

“This was waaaay better than coffee.” Waverly pants.

“We're only just getting started, Miss Earp.”

 


End file.
